


Episode 11 Coach is Back in Town

by katBr



Series: Season Six [11]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Coach catches up with what's happened, since he moved. Prank Sinatra strikes again, and Reagan and Nick have a disagreement as to, who was into who first.





	Episode 11 Coach is Back in Town

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I added a story. I am not sure if I should continue to post them. The lack of comments, makes me wonder if anyone really likes my stories. I have around 20 stories, but I need to know if anyone is interested. If not, they will just remain mine to enjoy.

It's the next morning, after celebrating Winston and Ally's impending marriage.

Schmidt and Cece's House  
Cece is changing Winnie.  
Coach: I can't believe Schmidt is a dad. And this baby, he is so beautiful.  
Cece: Coach, it's so nice to have you back! It's been too long.  
Winnie starts fussing.  
Cece: Oh, I think it's time for his bottle.  
Coach: I'll get it.  
Cece: It's in the fridge. Let me show you.  
They go into the kitchen.  
Cece: Right there. (She points it out)  
Coach: So just heat it up?  
She shows him how to warm it up.  
Schmidt wakes up, goes into the kitchen and sees Cece and Coach having coffee and enjoying each other. Coach is also feeding the baby.  
Coach: Schmidt, this is definitely your kid. He cried when we tried to put him in plaid and stripes.  
Schmidt: That's my boy! (Said with great pride, smiling)

The Loft  
(Their whole, disagreement is playful, like in Heat Wave)  
Nick: I can't wait for you to meet Coach.  
Reagan: I already met him, last year at the wedding.  
Nick: Yeah, but not really. See you were so blinded by love, that you never got to see how awesome that Coach really is!  
Reagan: Blinded by love?  
Nick: It's true.  
She laughs a bit.  
Reagan: Yeah, I don't think so. You were the one who was blinded.  
Nick: Winston!  
Winston: Yes!  
Nick: Back at Schmidt's wedding, when Reagan came and threw herself at me....  
Reagan: Ah, I did not throw........  
Nick: Reagan, this is getting embarrassing.  
Reagan: If anything, you threw yourself at me! For months in fact.  
Winston: Ah, you don't need me here for this do you?  
He doesn't wait for them to answer.  
Winston: Good.  
He leaves.

At Ally's  
Winston: So we are all going over to Schmidt and Cece's for lunch.  
Ally: Sounds like fun.  
Winston: Yeah, it's been a while since the loft mates have been together.  
Ally: I'm happy for you.  
Winston: Yeah, you're going to have fun. Coach is great.

Schmidt and Cece's House  
Schmidt looks out the window.  
Schmidt: Babe, what time did you tell the guys to come?  
Cece is in the kitchen  
Cece: Around noon. Why?  
Schmidt: No reason.  
Ally and Winston walk in, through the kitchen door, it's like 10:30am.  
Winston: Heeey!  
Cece: Winston? We said noon, didn't we?  
Winston: We did.  
Cece: So........  
Winston: Ah, I ignored the plan.  
Cece: You can't ignore the plan, if you change the plan, or ignore the plan, you have chaos and pretty soon, it's Spring Break in Florida!  
Winston: You know, you are starting to sound like Schmidt.  
Schmidt, walking into the room: Who's starting to sound like me?  
Winston: Your wife.  
Schmidt: She wishes.  
Winston: So, why are we all standing in the kitchen? Let's get this party started.  
Schmidt: Because you two are the only ones here.  
Winston: What do you mean?  
Cece: Winston, we said noon, and for most people, that means noon.  
Winston: Well, at least I'll have some one on one time with Coach.  
Cece: He's not here.  
Winston: What do you mean, not here?  
Cece: Not present, absent, not in the house.  
Winston: Okay well, I'll go play with Winnie.  
Cece: Ah Schmidt, why don't you take this one?  
Schmidt: He isn't here.  
Winston: He's missing?!  
Schmidt: No, he is out with Coach.  
Cece: Yeah, they'll be back soon.  
Ally: Come on honey, lets go relax. They will be here before you know it.  
They go into the living room.  
Moments later  
Coach comes into the living room, with Winnie.  
Coach: Winston! Or should I say, uncle Winnie?  
Winston: Coach!  
They hug. Cece walks into the room.  
Winston: Cece, come here. (Speaking quietly)  
Cece: What's up?  
Winston: Where's Schmidt?  
Cece: Ah, in our room, I think.  
Winston: Okay.  
He starts laughing. He rearranges the pillows in the living room.  
Cece: What's going on?  
Winston: You know, sometimes Prank Sinatra just has to prank. You know how it is.  
Cece: I do know how it is. Then he spends the next two hours going through the house, examining everything to make sure, things are "where they are supposed to be" as he puts it.  
Winston laughs.

Later, everyone is there, enjoying lunch. They are all laughing and telling stories.  
Schmidt: So, there we were, loosing at Pictionary.  
Coach: You lost at Pictionary?  
Schmidt: Well, I was distracted, plus I was breaking in a new pair of shoes.  
Cece: So, anyway, there we were when I went into labor.  
Cut to  
Winston: So, there we were, up on the roof, when Ally got down on one knee and popped the question.  
Coach: Really? That must have made you feel like........  
Ally: A princess?  
Schmidt: What?!  
Winston: Ah, nothing.  
Cut to  
Jess: So, I'm house sitting with Ferguson.  
Cut to  
Winston: So there we were, both of us, locked out of the apartment, with the baby still inside.  
They are all having a good time. They don't even notice how late it's gotten.  
Jess: Wow, it's almost 7:00.  
Winston: 7:00, already?  
Cece: Well, since it's already dinner time, why don't you guys just stay for dinner?  
Reagan: Are you sure?  
Schmidt: Absolutely. We can order in and look at my pictures of the most beautiful baby in the world.  
Later that evening.  
Nick: So Coach, I'm glad Reagan has gotten a chance to get to know you.  
Coach: She already knows me. I met her at the wedding.  
Nick: Yeah, but she was so smitten with me that she really didn't see anything else.  
Reagan: You were the one that was "smitten". Guys wasn't Nick smitten way before I gave him a chance.  
Nick: Gave me a chance, you're lucky I was free.  
Jess: Yeah, I'm not getting into that.  
Schmidt: Nick, you have been a mess, ever since Reagan walked into our lives. There is no question.  
Reagan gives him a, I told you so, sorta look. Nick is slightly upset, and he gets up to leave the room.  
Reagan: Hey.....Okay, maybe I was a little blinded. In a, I just went to the eye doctor, sorta way.  
She tugs at his shirt, to pull him close and kisses him.  
Later as they get ready to leave.  
Nick: So Coach, you still wanna come spend a couple nights at the loft?  
Coach: Does Winston like his waffles in the morning?  
Winston: You know he does!  
They all say goodnight.

The Loft  
The next day. Nick is making breakfast.  
He goes to put a flower on the table.  
Nick: Yeah, I'm not doing that.  
Coach walks in.  
Coach: Nick, you cooked?  
Nick: Yeah. I am not the same idiot that you lived with a few years ago.  
Reagan walks into the room just as Coach begins to speak.  
Coach: You're almost that same idiot.  
Reagan: Hey, who are you calling an idiot?  
Nick: Reagan, it's fine.  
Reagan: No, it's not fine. Cause you are no idiot. I wouldn't be in love with an idiot.  
Coach: You know what, you are right. Sorry, it's just what we have always called each other, but we shouldn't.  
She leaves the room.  
Coach: I can see why you love her. She really keeps you in line.  
Nick: And I love it.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece: Babe, what do you wanna do today?  
Schmidt: I don't know. How about we watch some more Breaking Bad on Netflix.  
He goes and turns on the TV and goes to find their episode before Cece can stop him.  
Cece: Ah Schmidt, I don't know about.........  
Schmidt: Wha.....uh, babe. Do you wanna tell me something?  
Cece: Yeah, Netflix has been acting weird for weeks.  
Schmidt: So, that wouldn't be you trying to cover, because you watched the new episode, or should I say episodes.......  
Schmidt notices that she has watched like five or six without him  
Schmidt: Cece!  
Cece: Well, remember when we were supposed to watch, then you had to work late?  
Schmidt: You watched all six that night?  
Cece: No, just two..........and one more.  
Schmidt: Cece! How many?  
Cece: It's not easy being home all day. You know, your son is not known for his great conversation.  
Schmidt doesn't say anything. Cece is trying to laugh it off.  
Cece: You're not seriously mad, are you?  
Schmidt: I'm not mad, just disappointed.  
He walks out of the room. She talks to the baby.  
Cece: That's even worse.

The Loft  
Coach, Reagan, Nick, Ally and Winston are all hanging out.  
They are all laughing and talking.  
Coach: So, you really wanna go through with the marriage?  
Winston: Absolutely.  
Coach: I was talking to Ally.  
Winston: Of course she does, she made sure to lock me down, before someone else got the chance.  
Ally: Someone else? Uh, I don't remember a line of ladies knocking down your door.  
Winston: Please, they don't call me the mojo man for nothing.  
Reagan: Mojo man?  
Nick: It's this nickname that Winston gave himself.  
Winston: That's not......  
Reagan: You can't give yourself a nickname.  
Coach: Winston does.  
Nick: Yeah, and he has many of them.  
Coach: Brown lightning, Prank Sinatra.....  
Nick: Mojo man, officer cat fancy, slow puzzler........  
Winston: In my defense, I didn't come up with the last two.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece comes into the bedroom, with Winnie. She puts him in the bassinet, and goes to talk to her husband.  
Cece: Okay, I have given you plenty of time to pout.  
Schmidt: I don't pout.  
Cece: Really? Well, is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?  
Schmidt: Well, I don't know.  
She starts to snuggle and kiss him.  
Cece: Are you sure?  
Schmidt: Well.....


End file.
